


Precious Moment

by SamuelJames



Category: Hustle
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All their special moments have been leading to this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Precious Moment  
> Pairing: Ash Morgan/Sean Kennedy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: All their special moments have been leading to this one.  
> Notes: Written for the comment fic prompt Hustle, Ash/Sean, memories.  
> Disclaimer: Hustle is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ash sees Sean approaching and can't hide his smile. This is perfect, commitment without being in the system. Sean's smiling too and blushing a little. Ash remembers Sean's hesitant flirting all those years ago, the way he was keen to impress but always looking for ways to improve on a con. He thinks of their first kiss, a tender brush of lips suddenly turning passionate when Sean realised Ash was reciprocating.

Sean reaches out his hand and they face one another to make promises they fully intend keeping. They exchange rings and a quick kiss. Their second kiss lasts longer.


End file.
